memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
The Neutral Zone
:Loď USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) objeví zastaralou kosmickou loď, na které se nacházejí zmražení, respektive hibernovaní lidé. Tři z nich se podaří oživit a posádce USS Enterprise s nimi nastávají potíže. Během toho posádka musí řešit konflikt na hranici Neutrální zóny, kde se po mnoha letech objevila kosmická loď Romulanů. Děj epizody Posádka můstku [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] očekává návrat kapitána Jean-Luc Picarda z mimořádné konference na Hvězdné základně 718. Pracovníci zatím provádějí standardní měření. Senzory zjistily v blízkosti Enterprise staré kosmické plavidlo. Mezi důstojníky můstku probíhá debata, zda toto plavidlo prozkoumat, či nikoliv. Protože plavidlo míří do Kazissské soustavy, kde bude zničeno, vyhrává názor Data toto plavidlo propátrat, protože je to kus cenné historie. Bylo dohodnuto, že využijí čas do návratu kapitána na palubu a na plavidlo se přenesou Dat a Worf. Zjistí, že je pozemského původu, na palubě je minimální kyslíková atmosféra a starobylý solární generátor. Současně objeví závadu na palubním počítači, který přestal fungovat. Rozhodnou se zkopírovat data z harddisku do počítače Enterprise pro další bádání. Při procházení lodí naleznou několik schrán, ve kterých jsou kosterní pozůstatky lidí. Schrány mají závadné těsnění. Proniknutí okolního prostředí do schrán zavinilo zničení jejich obyvatel. V několika schránách jsou však lidé zachovalí, avšak zmrzlí. Data a Worf se dohodnou, že tyto přenesou na palubu Enterprise. Domnívají se, že by nebylo etické je tam ponechat. Kapitánův raketoplán se zatím přibližuje k Enterprise a Picard po přistání ihned svolává poradu do konferenční místnosti. Současně zadává kurz 058 na 173, podle kterého se mají okamžitě vydat na cestu. Geordi La Forge podle souřadnic rozpoznává, že mají letět do Neutrální zóny. Přesto, že všichni na můstku jsou překvapení, kapitán na tomto kurzu trvá, navíc zadává vysoký warp faktor. Na poradě seznamuje důstojnické velení lodi se skutečností, že Federace ztratila kontakt s hvězdnými základnami v Sektoru 31 a dvě základny v Sektoru 30 byly zničeny. Jejich úkolem je vypátrat, co se s těmito základnami stalo a kdo je viníkem jejich zkázy. Podezření padá na Romulany. Jelikož však od Tomedského incidentu, a to je víc než 50 let, neměla Federace s Romulany žádný kontakt a vše, co je o nich v posledních letech známo se zakládá na dohadech, rozhodla Flotila poslat do Neutrální zóny jednu loď, aby tuto záhadu prozkoumala. Pro tuto akci byla vybraná právě Enterprise-D. Mají navázat kontakty s Romulany, a pokud neuspějí, pak kapitán obdrží další rozkazy. Hvězdná flotila si myslí, že Romulané chtějí vyvolat konflikt. Pravděpodobně chtějí vyzkoušet boj s loděmi Hvězdné flotily, aby se dozvěděli, jak Federace pokročila s vývojem svých zbraní. Pikard nabádá posádku, aby byla ve střehu, nechce žádná překvapení. Raději by zvítězil argumenty, než zbraněmi. V této chvíli volá doktorka Beverly Crusherová a sděluje Picardovi, že zmrzlá těla lidí ze staré kosmické lodi se jí podařilo oživit. Picard z počátku nechápe, oč se jedná, protože ve vzniklém shonu posádka neměla čas kapitána informovat. Doktorka sděluje kapitánovi, že stav zachráněných lidí je dobrý, že však všichni potřebovali menší lékařské ošetření. Každý z nich měl zdravotní problém, na který ve své době zemřel. Byli zmraženi v okamžiku své smrti, aby někdy v budoucnu, až bude vynalezen lék na jejich nemoc, byli rozmraženi, vyléčeni a opět mohli žít. Z disku přineseného z lodi se podaří zjistit údaje o těchto lidech. Jsou to: Claire Raymondová, pětatřicetiletá hospodyně, která zemřela na embolii. Ralph Offenhouse, pětapadesátiletý finančník s pokročilou kardiomyopatií. L.Q. "Sonny" Clemonds, hudebník a pravděpodobný narkoman s rozsáhlým poškozením jater a rozedmou plic. Doktorka zachráněné probouzí ze spánku. Těžko chápou, kde jsou a jaká doba uplynula od jejich smrti. Každý se s novou skutečností vyrovnává po svém. Claire se stýská po synech, kteří jsou již dávné mrtví, a vzpomíná na svého manžela. Lodní poradkyně Deanna Troi jí pomáhá pomocí počítače zjistit jejích potomky, což se jí podaří. Byl jí navržen návrat na Zemi za pra-pra-pra-pra-pravnukem Thomasem Raymondem. Claire má naději do budoucna, že nebude sama. Finančník Ralf těžko chápe, že lidstvo odstranilo bídu a nedostatek, že již není třeba hromadit majetek, ztrácí tím i smysl svého života. Třetí z nich, LQ Sonny Clemonds, nemá problém přizpůsobit se vzniklé situaci. Svoje znovuzrození po 375 letech bere s nadhledem a humorem. Má zájem o dobré jídlo a pití a chce organizovat párty s Datem. Na můstku probíhá debata o Romulanech. Informací o nich je velmi málo. Jsou blízcí příbuzní Vulkánců. Postupem času se však rozdíly mezi těmito rasami prohlubovaly. Romulané jsou přesvědčeni o své nadřazenosti a z nějakého důvodu projevují velký zájem o lidstvo. Enterprise dorazí na okraj Neutrální zóny a zjišťuje, že z základny Delta 05 nezbylo vůbec nic. Senzory nezjišťují stopy po konvenčním útoku. Vypadá to, jakoby ji ohromná síla smetla z povrchu planety. Dále zjišťují, že obdobný osud potkal i Tarod IX. Rikerem a Worfem je navrženo, aby Enterperise zaujala bojové postavení, obávají se zdokonaleného maskování Romulanů. Picard však rozhoduje, že nejdříve musí ještě navštívit tři další stanice a zjistit, jaký je jejich stav. Pro jistotu vyhlašuje všem palubám pohotovost. Mezitím se daří Ralphu Offenhousovi proniknout na hlavní můstek a je přítomen celému dalšímu jednání s Romulany. Worf zjišťuje, že senzory hlásí poruchy a posádce na hlavním můstku se zanedlouho zjevuje romulanská loď se dvěma členy na palubě. Picard nařídí otevřít volací kanál. Spojení se podaří, z romulanské lodi se hlásí komandér Tebok. Sděluje, že i jejich základny na hranici Neutrální zóny byly zničeny a to stejným způsobem. Podle míry destrukce však z toho nepodezřívají Federaci. Nevědí, kdo za těmito útoky stojí. Ten, kdo to udělal, je mocnější a agresivnější. Picard navrhne Tebokovi spolupráci v předávání získaných poznatků o agresorech. Romulani souhlasí jen za podmínky, že to bude pro ně výhodné. Tebok upozorňuje, že se Federaci dlouho neukázali kvůli naléhavějším záležitostem a teď jsou zničené základny a expanze Federace … všude. Považují to za své zanedbání a upozorňují, že je to naposled. Tebok pronesl větu „''My... jsme zpět''“. Před rozhodnutím, co bude dále s nečekanými pasažéry, se s nimi ještě kapitán s Rikerem a Datem setkají. Picard jim navrhuje přestup na hvězdnou loď Charleston, která právě míří k Zemi. Avšak oni mají strach z toho, co si tam počnou. Ralf Offenhous již tam nemá uschovány peníze a jeho kancelář je také již dávno pryč. Nemá představu, jak by na Zemi žil. Picard mu připomene, že ve 24. století již neexistuje hmotná bída a upozorní pana Offenhouse, že smyslem žití nyní je zdokonalovat sám sebe, obohacovat si život a popřeje mu, aby si to užil. Do tohoto rozhovoru se zapojil p. „Sonny“ Clemonds s poznámkou, že je dobré, když si již nikdo nepamatuje co kdy „spískal“, tím vše pro něho bude nové a již si začal plánovat, jak si užije život a že bude ještě větší „číslo“ než dříve. Kapitán souhlasí se slovy, že vše je možné. Tu se Sonny obrátí na Data, že by byl dobrý „prima parťák“. Dat mu zdvořile odpoví, že nabídka má nesporný půvab. Poté se kapitán Picard odebere na můstek a zadá La Forgemu příkaz na setkání s USS lodí Charleston. La Foge však kapitana upozorní, že hvězdná loď plánuje delší zastávku na Arloff IX, a že spíše doporučuje přepravit nové pasažéry na základnu 39 - Sierra. Tím jim ušetři měsíc cesty. Tento nápad kapitán uzná za dobrý, protože by pasažéři mohli využít čas k aklimatizaci před tím, než se vrátí na Zemi. Lituje jen, že je tam nemohou sami dopravit. Riker podotkne, že jejich přítomnost je pozdrav z minulosti a že by USS Enterprise letěla špatným směrem. A Picard tuto myšlenku doplní slovy „''Musíme stále vpřed. Teprve začínáme. Warp 6, ….. Čeká nás spousta práce. Tolik toho musíme objevit. ….Vpřed''“. Herecké obsazení Stálí herci Hostující herci * Gracie Harrison jako Claire Raymondová * Peter Mark Richman jako Ralph Offenhouse * Leon Rippy jako L.Q. "Sonny" Clemonds * Marc Alaimo jako Tebok * Anthony James jako Thei České znění *Pavel Soukup jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard *Gustav Bubník jako komandér William T. Riker *David Schneider jako poručík/nadporučík Geordi La Forge *Martin Kolár jako poručík Worf *Dana Bartůňková jako doktorka Beverly Crusherová *Magda Rychlíková jako poradkyně Deanna Troi *Bohdan Tůma jako nadporučík Dat *Karel Zima jako Wesley Crusher Zajímavosti * Zápletka obsahující hibernační loď se objevila už v původním seriálu v epizodě (TOS: Space Seed). * V této epizodě se ani jednou neobjevil Wesley Crusher (Wil Wheaton). * Epizoda je významná tím, že zde byl poprvé uveden rok (2364), ve kterém probíhá děj. * O Tomedském incidentu pojednává nekanonický román Serpents Among the Ruins. * Po 53 letech, 7 měsících a 19 dnech (počítáno podle starého kalendáře) dochází opět ke kontaktu Federace s Romulany. * Poprvé se zde objevuje romulanská hvězdná loď Třídy D'Deridex. * Tato epizoda měla původně být prvním dílem "Borg - trilogie". Původně se měli Romulané zpětně ohlásit a společně s Federací zjistit, že mají společného úhlavního nepřítele - Borgy. V druhém dílu trilogie se měli ukázat samotní Borgové a ve třetím dílu se Federace a Romulané měli společně Borgům ubránit a poté měli uzavřít mír. Kvůli stávce autorů nedošlo k realizaci této triologie, namísto toho se naznačilo, že federativní i romulanské základny zničila neznámá síla a to bez další návaznosti děje. Borgové se později objevují ve Star Trek: The Next Generation s přispěním bytosti Q (v epizodě Q Who?). Neutral Zone de:Die neutrale Zone en:The Neutral Zone (episode) es:The Neutral Zone fr:The Neutral Zone (épisode) ja:突然の訪問者（エピソード） nl:The Neutral Zone pl:The Neutral Zone